


The Moon loves the Sun

by Bookgeek362



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders' Era, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, marauders/reader - Freeform, marauders/you, reader POV, sirius black/reader - Freeform, sirius black/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgeek362/pseuds/Bookgeek362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work, so feedback maybe?</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Moon loves the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so feedback maybe?

"No, you're right Sirius! It's always my fault! I'm always the bad guy!", you yelled tears threatening to pierce through your eyes as you slammed the palm of your hand against Sirius's chest.

"I never said that! This is what I am talking about! You always jump to conclusions without consulting me first!", He yelled back not daring to break eye-contact. All you saw was blue. Blue like the tears streaming down your cream-colored face, blue like the necklace that Sirius gave you for your first anniversary that seemed to now burn at your throat, and blue like the roses Sirius would give you after whispering 'I love you'.

Tightening a grip on Sirius's jumper, you held him close to you.

"And you, you bastard never take my side! You're always so kept to yourself! Never once have you came to me with a problem! The only thing I ever needed was for you to need me, Sirius! That's all I ever needed! Because I deserve somebody who gives a shit!", you screamed even louder on the top of your lungs, causing your voice to crack. Sirius tried to take a step back, but you held onto his jumper even tighter not letting him leave. Straightening up his posture, Sirius glared at you, a hard cold glare. A glare he would give to someone like Bellatrix.

"Don't you even dare Y/N! I loved you through everything, and you don't even care! And you know what Y/N! I deeply wish that I never met you!", Sirius screamed at me even louder with each sentence, his body trembled as his voice croaked with broken cries, before ripping your hand off of his jumper and running away. All you could do was stand there, sobbing loudly to yourself, grasping onto the single chair for support afraid that you might fall to the ground.

"Go after him Y/N", You heard a raspy, cool voice of Remus Lupin. Turning around to face the werewolf that you have became close mates with, you realize that you could barely even see him through your teary eyes.

"You know that it only hurts more when you stop pretending. ", Remus continued on not bothering to move from the staircase that lead to the boys dorm, "So stop pretending that Pad-I mean Sirius said hurt more than what you are letting on. Go after him and I predict that when you see him it's going to hit you. Hit you like a muggle bus just crashed into your body breaking your soul into pieces and your heart in shattering glass fragments."

"W-What are you talking about Remus", you choked on your sobs trying to make process on what the lad was saying.

"I'm saying that it's always been you and Sirius. Always. Ever since first year when you hated each other, no matter what you two will always love each other, so I don't see why you are forcing him away, and him visa versa. But knowing how stubborn the both of you are, I am not telling-I am demanding that you go after Sirius and tell him. Tell him how you are feeling now. Or else I will drag you by your hair to him", Remus didn't say another word before storming back up the stairs.

Numbly you moved forward, towards the portrait that would lead you out of the common-room. Once outside the sound of a broken cry filled your ears. Sirius. He was more then crying, he was cursing to no one but himself. There he sat at the top of the moving staircase cursing and cursing to himself, and crying even louder. That's when it hit you, it hit you harder than a muggle bus crashing into your body. It hit you more painfully than the curico curse. You collapsed down to the cold stone floor, clenching your chest above your heart. The pain was unbearable. Seeing Sirius the way he was bright eye puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks, messy destroyed locks of crow black hair, paler skin than the snow falling outside, and the look of death itself shadowing over his handsome face. Your heart was smashed, beaten, crumbled, torn apart, and shattered to the base of your chest like fine china.

"No-please. Please don't leave me", you cried broken and torn like your vocal cords yearned for fresh cool liquid, "Please Sirius, you're the only good thing I have. I can't-Don't leave me"

You didn't know if he could hear you and you sobbed on the hallway floor, it wasn't until you felt those cold strong arms around your body. engulfing your body in a cold chill. The cold chill you have grown custom to after so many years of hugging, holding hands, colliding in the middle of the hallways, and sneaking kisses at midnight. Moving your body around so you would be able to hold onto the person who was your first kiss, your first love, your first friend, your first enemy, and the first person who you beat the crap out of when they accidentally called you a ditzy little girl.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm sorry.", Sirius's wobbly voice spoke almost like the wind in the summer, soft and almost unnoticeable, "I will never leave you. Never. Just promise you won't leave me"

His grip grew stronger around your body pulling you closer to him. Crying into his shoulder, all you could do was nod.

"Never, I would never leave you. Never. I love you", You whispered over and over again. I love you.

You love Sirius the same way how the moon loves the sun, dying each day so the sun can live.


End file.
